


Fireworks

by tinknevertalks



Series: The NaNoWriMo Distractions [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, oxford era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Their first Guy Fawkes night after their experience with Source Blood.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those things that wouldn't leave me alone. I've been hankering for Helen/Nigel for ages now, and yeah. I'm probably going to try writing a longer version of this someday (just not today). Anyways, enjoy.

If you’d asked Helen who’s brilliant idea it was to watch the fireworks from the roof of her boys’ dormitory, she’d have smiled mysteriously and sent you away.

Maybe it was Nikola’s - his first Guy Fawkes’ Night as a fledgling vampire.

Maybe it was Nigel’s - wanting to explore his powers in (semi)public.

Maybe it was Helen’s herself - she always was a curious creature.

Honestly, she had no idea. But Nikola’s kisses on her neck and Nigel’s invisible kisses up her inner thighs to her core had ensnared her faster than every echoing bang and glittering lights the fireworks offered.


End file.
